


幫個忙(看著我)

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond從來不看著Q，除非他想要什麼東西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	幫個忙(看著我)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/gifts).
  * A translation of [Favours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120915) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



> 作者有話說：  
> 我在看完Spectre之後幾乎是立刻寫下這篇文章，但我對它不是很滿意，所以一直存在文件夾中，不想再次看到或聽到。不過上禮拜我參加Skylocked主辦的Spectre電影欣賞派對後，我受到啟發開始重新審視這篇文章，並且再次讓我回到以Spectre為中心的心情。不幸的是，我仍然不是完全滿意這篇文章，但我認為我應該是不喜歡Q在新片中的性格描述，所以很難將他寫成這樣的人。XD。話雖如此，這是一個很有趣的假設，就是他對James Bond有著太陽系般大小的愛慕，而直接導致這些行為。因此，在本文中，Q的渴望就像是一片北歐森林般的遼闊。  
> 請享用。  
> 譯者閱讀前說明：  
> 微虐，請小心服用。

**00Q00Q00Q**

James Bond從來不看著Q，除非他想要什麼東西。

Q知道這一點是因為在Skyfall事件後這儼然成為一種習慣，Bond不留下隻字片語就離開幾個星期，然後在距離半個地球遠的地方就有什麼東西被炸毀了，接著按照慣例，他又昂首闊步地回到MI6，好像那是他的地盤一樣。

其實不應該分心的，但Bond擁有一種吸引目光和注意力的風采；他所做的就只是走進實驗室，Q就忍不住放下他手頭上所有事情 _看著他_ ，然後Bond _只有_ 在他拿出另一個俗氣的紀念品或是一盒異國風味的茶葉時，才會看他幾眼。當他微笑時，這會讓Q的心臟可悲地漏跳一拍，輕而易舉地對Bond的任何要求讓步，即便對方因為自身過失幾乎讓Q部門的預算破產。

他痛罵自己太常讓步，因為Q知道自己應該可以表現得更好，他應該明白那些雙零特工為了自身的目的而操縱和利用人們，但是Bond的微笑就跟那天在美術館，他尊敬他而稱對方為 _Q_ 時所露出的笑容一樣，Q真的願意相信事情就是如此；雪上加霜的是他總是對藍眼睛有點難以招架，剛好Bond的雙眸非常、非常的湛藍。

有時候Q認為或許他是在Bond開口要求幫忙時，在對方的眼神中看到別的東西，但也許這只一廂情願的想法。畢竟，Bond從未跟他調情或是暗示性地觸摸他，即使之前他有充分的機會可以這麼做：當Q在開羅事件後(以及後續布宜諾斯艾利斯、奧斯陸、米蘭等十幾個事件)替他縫合傷口，還有所有那些他會在Q用來工作而不是睡覺的漫漫長夜在部門裡閒逛。只不過Bond並沒有採取行動，或許根本沒注意到，所以Q一遍又一遍告訴自己什麼事都不會發生。

此外，Bond走遍最具異國風情的地方，和世界上最美麗和風趣的女人們上床，他絕不會對一個像Q這般既不美麗又不有趣的人感興趣。

好吧，除了他那些小玩意兒，Bond對它們可是非常、非常感興趣。

這樣子被利用本應會讓Q感到苦澀或是生氣，但他心想也許自己在Bond的生活中扮演特別的腳色，就算只有一點點。他想要Bond比其他人更尊重他和信任他；但最重要的是，他想要Bond有時展露出的笑容是只給他一個人的。

這所有的一切，都是一廂情願的想法。

Q告訴自己態度應該更為堅定些，尤其是在墨西哥的慘敗之後，他畢竟是Q部門的負責人，他應該約束好他的特工們，縱然他對007情有獨鍾。所以他跟自己說，這次他不會讓步了。他要好表現一番，不會屈服在Bond的微笑或是他那帶電的凝視之下；009得到那輛車，Bond只會拿到一隻用來提醒時間的手錶(同樣會爆炸，但只有他自己知道，如果Bond夠聰明的話他會發現的)。

好吧，不管怎樣這總還算是個計畫。

Bond站在他面前的那一刻，Q感覺到他情感澎湃的程度就如同太陽散發出的熱量、磁鐵產生的吸力。對於把玩實驗階段武器的口頭警告，在Bond那抹笑容對準他的方向時，陣亡在他舌尖上。

他花了全部的力氣，才不至於在他擺放Bond的手臂注射智慧血液樣本時顫抖，即使透過橡膠手套，Q還是感覺到Bond皮膚的溫度，這點燃他內心拼命努力忽略那一股慾望的疼痛，他認為這情形有段時間了，但其實是非常長的一段時間。

他告訴自己 _專心_ 。

事實證明這很困難，尤其是在針頭刺入Bond身體時對方發出的嘶嘶聲，以及Bond看到眼前那輛車時發出一絲讚嘆的抽氣聲時(但他還是成功地刺激到對方， _她真是漂亮極了，不是嗎? 已經分配給009了_ )。而且當他看到Bond的手指撫摸那隻Q特別為他製造的手錶錶面，仿佛在觸摸一個愛人的同時，他變得更難集中注意力。出於某種原因這讓Q有些頭暈目眩，行動舉止反常到他對自己企圖搞笑的冷笑話笑出來，當Bond還是Tanner都沒有跟著他一起笑時，Q趕緊清醒過來，希望因為尷尬而起的灼熱沒有殘留在自己臉上。

他到底在幹嘛？想像那些手指撫摸在自己的身上？是像快進入青春期的少女嗎?

在心裡斥責自己，Q正式告別Bond回到他的工作站，這樣他就不必看著那男人離開。不過Bond並沒有走，他來到Q的身邊，後背斜靠著桌子，距離近到他們的手肘都碰在一塊了。Q從眼角餘光看見Bond掃視了整個空間，然後低頭盯著他手裡的某個零件。

 _看著我_ ，他心想，Bond僅僅看了他一眼，開口問道：「你可以幫我個忙嗎？」

聽到那些話，Q的心沉了下去，只有一點點。他早就知道事情會這樣發展，但仍舊在那一瞬間懷抱希望，也許這一次會不一樣。

他嘆了口氣。

「你有什麼打算？」

**00Q00Q00Q**

Q從來沒有在他的生活中感到比這更愚蠢的事了。

是的，他幾乎快把車子當成禮物包起來了--因為他知道Bond看見車的當下就決定 _除非_ 拿到那台DB10，不然他是不會離開倫敦的--但接著Bond就失蹤，不僅把車撞毀還鬧上新聞版面，最後Q欺騙了M所有事情。

Q慌了。

他不能失去他的工作，不能在他努力爭取到，然後發生了Skyfall那場災難還能繼續待著之後；不能在他還背負房屋貸款和養兩隻貓的時候，而且還有幾個特工在外執行任務，可能隨時需要他的支援；不能在他受到九眼系統即將上線並且摧毀整個MI6--同時代表整個自由世界--潛在威脅的時候。

所以他做了個倉促的決定：搭上下一班飛往奧地利的班機，無視於建議劑量而吞下大把抗焦慮藥，這樣他就可以睡死過去，而不是對飛機引擎在距離堅硬地表上方3萬5千英呎高度發生故障，而造成痛苦死亡的機率產生恐慌。

當飛機降落時，他整個人還搖搖晃晃的，在經歷行駛在狂風暴雪壟罩的道路上，花費數小時試著找出Bond的精確座標之後，顯然絕對不會是他的最佳狀態。但最終，Q找到Bond在一處位在美麗山頂上的度假診所的酒吧，想當然正試著要點杯酒，儘管現在對於一個得體的喝酒時間點來說是有點過早了。

Q坐在他旁邊點了一杯飲料，一半是為了表現自然，另一半則是能添點東西到自己胃裡，好止住他雙手的顫抖，有時候當他太久忘記吃東西，這狀況會變得更加明顯。儘管他顫顫巍巍的，他說話時還是比平常多注入些堅定的態度，就為了把目前情況的嚴重性好好講清楚。但是當Bond穿得一身看起來跟穿一整套西裝一樣好看的衣服時，這一切又變得非常困難。

 _看著我_ ，Q心想。就這樣當Bond的目光對上他的同時，對方放了一枚帶著體溫的戒指到他手中說：「再幫我做一件事，然後你就可以脫身了。看看你可以從這東西身上發現什麼。」

「我現在真的、真的很討厭你。」在Q還沒來得及阻止自己之前，這句話便脫口而出。

不過這句話有一半是真的，Q真的很討厭自己的軟弱、討厭自己在Bond開口要求時做任何所有一切事情的樣子、討厭當Bond笑著說 _謝謝你，Q_ ，仿佛他是認真時，自己幾乎無法呼吸的樣子。但最重要的是，他討厭自己在Bond說他一個小時內會去Q住的飯店找他，就好像他們是一對安排幽會的戀人時，心臟怦怦跳的方式。

當然，抵達酒店的路途比Q想像得還要複雜。

試想一下，Q顯然不是外勤的料，雖然技術上來說他的槍法跟頂級特工並駕齊驅，而且他還有些本事讓自己擺脫險境。只不過他沒有眼鏡就跟失明差不多，再加上輕微的貧血，他就像打鬥時用了過輕的小石子一樣，沒多大用處。

因此當他在滑雪纜車中被逼到走投無路時，他覺得自己就像個白癡，眼下他什麼也不能做，他只能在自己的筆記型電腦上設置一個20分鐘後自動關機系統，以防他們抓住他。知道自己的工作會被摧毀而不是在他死後落入壞人手裡，多少讓他鬆了一口氣。

Q對當下的情況感到口乾舌燥。

威脅就近在眼前而且非常危險，要是Q不在纜車到站前想出辦法，他就會面臨非常大的麻煩了。他突然非常希望回到自己位在倫敦的公寓，穿著睡衣跟他的貓兒們和紅茶待在一起，那裡代表著安全。再也回不了家的想法--被帶走、凌虐和殺害--讓他的腦子因為恐懼而一片空白。但隨後他想起Bond還指望著他，他一定要活下去，因為 _沒有其他人了_ 。

所以Q盡了他最大的努力--就跟十四歲那年逃離那個對他毫無感情的家一樣的努力--找到一個完美消失的機會。

00Q00Q00Q

他回到飯店好像只過了幾秒鐘的時間，突然傳來一陣敲門聲。

明白來的人是Bond讓Q不自然地向下拉了拉身上的毛衣，他的手隨著動作打顫，這才使得Q發現自己跟本沒機會喝下那杯飲料，他的血糖有可能急速下降，但他還有工作要做，因此他希望自己沒有冒冷汗或是發抖還是看起來可憐兮兮的樣子。畢竟，這是他向Bond證明自己是可靠的、是一個可以被信任的人，甚至要是對方願意的話，也是一個可以一起出去喝酒的人的機會。

但是當Q打開門，發現有個女人跟在Bond身邊，當他意識到她的出現代表什麼意思時，他的心臟因為那熟悉的破碎感而一陣刺痛。

「著了魔似的。」Q對她說道，接著看向Bond，但他轉過身，Q的怒視反倒留在對方肩膀邊緣上。

他不應該感到驚訝或受傷還是更多的東西，因為Q應該知道到目前為止，他對Bond不具任何意義，只是一個讓他予取予求的人，這是一個令人難以下嚥的苦果，但也沒別的辦法，至少不是現在。

「你是對的。」Q告訴Bond，回復一如往常的樣子。無論如何，眼下的時空環境不適合情傷之類的東西。

但是當他坐下的那一刻，Bond就在他身後，站的方式就跟之前許許多多Q還在實驗室工作的夜晚一樣。他可以感覺到Bond散發出來的熱量，甚至穿透過他的套頭毛衣和Bond的冬衣。這很令人欣慰，Q這麼想著，他站得很近，手撐在他的椅背上身體靠得如此接近，Q可以聞到對方身上汗水和麝香的味道。

當他們討論完，他心想 _看著我_ ，但那只不過是一記短暫的目光和未達眼底的微笑，他開口說道：「回到倫敦。」

Q照做了。

**00Q00Q00Q**

自從Q離開奧地利之後，他就一直焦慮不安。

最主要是因為Mallory告訴他為了他自身的安全停止追蹤Bond，因此Q毀掉智慧血液程式並抹去伺服器中的紀錄之後，他就一直沒能睡好；他一直積極努力不要擔心Bond、他們工作未來的命運，和九眼計畫對世界上每個人所帶來一觸即發的威脅。

在所有這些事情中，Q只能對其中一件事做點什麼，所以他回家利用他搶救出來的原始碼重建智慧血液程式，接下來他用自己設計那牢不可破的演算法保護它，並將它隱藏在他手機裡一個看似平凡的應用程式之中。

當他完成的時候已經是凌晨3點了，他不記得之前有哪次任務比得上這次事件讓他疲憊不堪，但是他可以再次追蹤Bond而不用擔心被暗中監視。不管有沒有雙零特工計畫，Q必須確保他的特工們可以安全地回來。

這至少是Q能在他們全都變成老舊過時前所能貢獻的一份力量。

這個應用程式看起來就像是健身用的追蹤器，Q一整天下來在各專案項目、會議和新奧斯頓馬丁的收尾工作之間，用眼角餘光進行確認。他在午餐時間看著螢幕，上頭移動的點代表Bond強勁、活耀的生命體徵。在夜晚，他看著那些同樣的數值會有一到兩次急遽上升，反映出猛烈的活動，而Q心痛的明白這是那位女人的陪伴所導致的。

他試著不去想這件事，因為他有他多事情要思考，而不是去擔心Bond，尤其是當Mallory在半夜派Moneypenny帶著一件任務來找他。他們出於權宜之計打算要犯下叛國罪，所以 _真他媽該死的老天爺_ ，他也許真的陷得太深。

但是接下來Mallory說 _我們需要Bond_ ，Q就知道自己哪裡也去不了。

甚至在兩天後，Q發現一張明信片躺在他家的信箱，上面寫了一排代碼，他必須用MI6的間諜在冷戰期間所使用的舊密碼來破譯，這方法聰明到讓Q第一次笑得沒完沒了似的。就算他無法追蹤來源，他也知道這是Bond，Q對於在所有人之中，Bond第一個聯絡他的這份認知，讓他整個人都輕飄飄的。

這份訊息載明了晚上的會面和一些文字：希爾德布蘭德 2300。

Q之前從來沒有聽過希爾德布蘭德，而且他也不打算去google或是用某個九眼系統能發現的主機上去查詢，所傳的消息對他吶喊著是安全屋，雖然地點還是個謎。唯一知道首都裡”S”等級安全屋地點的人會是Tanner或Mallory，不過Q懂得如何小心地將訊息傳遞給他們。

他在午餐時間成功安排了一個與Monetpenny的短暫會面，他們一起吃了個餡餅，接著他們抄近路穿過一個沒有攝影機的死角走回MI6，Q告訴Moneypenny所有細節，她看起來嚴肅了一會，彷彿她正在思忖這一切所代表的意義，但接下來當對街銀行的一個監視攝影機朝向他們時，她笑著用手勾住他，就好像他們兩人剛剛分享了一個笑話。

不過Q因為焦慮幾乎笑不出來，這情況維持了一整天，因為他等待著從樓上傳下來隻字片語，但卻一點消息也沒有，他開始擔心是不是發生什麼事了。但當天晚上，外面有輛車在等著他，將他載往另一輛車，第二輛車又將他送到對街，由Tanner開車載他去另一個地點接Moneypenny。他們跟Mallory約在一個剛結束營業時間的商場附近，在一條沒有監視攝影機的漆黑街道上碰頭。直到這時才真正完全領悟到：

他們即將犯下叛國的罪行。

但是當他們來到安全屋時，恐懼離Q遠去；他們是在做對女王和國家來說正確的事，他們將永久關閉九眼系統，以拯救全世界免於遭到非法監視的侵犯，他們將重啟雙零特工計畫，一切都會回到正軌：這代表Bond會炸毀一些東西，然後週而復始帶著笑容和那雙眼睛來要求幫忙，讓Q沒辦法開口說不。

Q真的應該學會如何說不。

這個念頭在他們抵達位在希爾德布蘭德樓上的安全屋那一刻就被拋在腦後了，Q知道Bond就在那裡，在黑暗之中，即使他沒辦法立刻看見他。Q因為爬樓梯上來而呼出一口氣，他的包包還痛苦地深陷在他肩膀上，他因為幾天沒睡而顯得一團糟，但是Bond的出現讓他繃緊的神經放鬆下來，也緩解他雙手的顫抖。但是她也在那裡--那位來自奧地利的美麗女人--Q努力不去思考她的出現代表什麼意義，因為他不能，不能是現在。

取而代之，他心裡想著 _看著我_ ，Bond只是用眼角的餘光看了他幾眼，然後向Mallory保證道：「如果說有誰能夠做到，那就是Q。」

 

**00Q00Q00Q**

Q以某種方式做到了。

經過一陣射擊險些喪命後，他在只剩幾秒鐘的時間成功關閉系統，他的攻擊手法一點都不體面而且粗暴，但最後成功奏效了，這才是最重要的。但只有在Denbigh死了之後，Q才意識到他們做到了。

他們已經贏了。

但Bond仍然下落不明，感覺起來並不像是個勝利，Q才剛確認他手機上的應用程式，查看那群人將Bond帶到哪去了，但隨後泰晤士河對岸開始響起大樓拆除爆破的警報聲，Q恐懼到心臟都快跳出來，因為霎那間他 _明白_ 了。

「該死。」Tanner說。

Moneypenny看向他，接著是Q，最後看著Mallory，對方臉上那種嚴峻的表情就好像完全束手無策。Q顫抖著抱著他的筆記型電腦，他或許能夠幫忙做些事情，任何事情，但他幾乎來不及思考，位於泰晤士河旁的舊總部大樓就崩毀消失在他們眼前。

「或許他已經逃出來了。」Moneypenny微弱地說，Q不知道她是說給他們聽的還是說給自己聽的，但聽起來都一樣的痛。

當他們站在西敏橋上時，眼前所見的更令人心痛，Q在那一片闇黑、濃煙和大火中看到Bond _還_ 活著；Bond拿著手槍站在那裡，臉上的堅決讓他整個人看起來很危險，就像一件每個人所認為的武器一般。沒錯，他是一件武器，但沒有人像Q一樣在凌晨2點看見Bond才從一個任務歸來，就如同一個需要撫慰和善意話語的男人一樣找尋著所有人，來提醒自己是一個人而不是一把被用過即丟的鈍器。他熱愛這份工作就的理由跟Q愛這份工作一樣，因為這代表了他是誰，但這不是 _所有_ 的他。

所有Q能想的是 _看著我_ 。

但是Bond沒有。

他沒有扣下板機，反而扔下槍轉身離開，然後Q看見她就站在哪裡，眼睜睜看著Bond被她吸引過去，就像飛蛾撲火。Q移開他的視線，因為他不能看著他們擁抱，他就是沒辦法；他沒有哭，雖然他非常、非常想好好大哭一場，因為老實說他對Bond有感受到自己對他有某種程度的感情還懷有一絲希望。

但最終，James Bond只有在他需要某些東西的時候才會看著Q，就這樣。

Moneypenny把手放在他的手臂上。

「你還好嗎？」她問道。

「嗯，我沒事。只是…煙霧的關係。」Q說，眨了眨眼睛好消除眼角的濕潤。

Moneypenny撫上他的臉頰，而Q就是沒辦法看著她，但他從對方嘆氣的方式知道她看穿這一切。

「喔，親愛的，我真的很抱歉。」

「我沒事，」Q再次開口，儘管他發誓自己心都碎了，他還是說：「我沒事。」

 

**00Q00Q00Q**

他沒有回家。

有太多事情要做，有太多沒有交代清楚的問題要解決，所以Q回到他的實驗室打開電腦，開始一直工作一直工作一直工作，他沒有去想他手機裡的應用程式，或是Bond在哪裡、做些什麼，因為他知道他無法再做任何事情。

所以他一直工作到撐不下去，才在一個強制休假一周的命令下回到家，整整睡上三天。當他醒來的時候，他發現牛奶在冰箱裡發酵後爆炸了，沒吃完的食物通通都得扔掉；他那些發明帶來唯一的好處就是不間斷提供貓兒們食物和水，還自動清理貓砂盆，所以牠們只是過份地跟他撒嬌討摸摸，剛好這也是他最需要的。不過牠們的呼嚕聲和輕踩在他身上的按摩，都不能撫平在絕望地得知Bond離開了並且再也不會用那一貫想要些什麼的表情看著他，所帶來的傷痛和心碎。

對Q來說如今只剩下工作，所以在他休假的第四天，Q在太陽升起前、在管理部門可能會把他送回家前就去工作了。他沒有像他之前應該要去位在地下隧道的TSS上班，他反而走到實驗室，裡面堆放了許多半成品的原型機、毀損設備和需要維修的小道具。

他的視線捕捉到那台整修後煥然一新的奧斯頓·馬丁，Q之前一直希望能當成禮物送給Bond，相信他或許會好好對待那些他真正在乎的東西。但現在Bond不在這裡了，所以這輛車會交給另一個不會像前者那樣欣賞它的特工。

Q用防水布罩住車身，這樣一來他就不用一直盯著它，然後就跟任何一個誠實正直的英國人一樣收拾好自己的情緒，去泡點茶來喝。那是很昂貴的品種--是Bond之前從世界另一頭的某個高山上買回來的某種茶葉--他為了在特別糟糕的日子裡轉換心情所保存下來的；茶的口感不算溫順，香氣則讓人聯想到當時Bond從那遙遠的地方回來時聞起來的味道。這一次對方不會再回來的這份認知讓他完全沒了興趣，所以他將那杯熱氣騰騰的杯子放在手邊，開始工作。

第一次感覺會像這樣永遠寂靜。

安靜到讓Q一時沉浸在自己手邊的工作，那裡沒有悲傷、沒有背叛的傷痛，也沒有深深的疲憊或是倦怠，可以很幸福的不必去思考之前發生什麼事、未來又會如何、再也不會見到Bond、再也不允許自己像這樣愛上某個人。

他被電梯升降的聲響嚇到從工作中回神，Q皺眉看著自己的手錶眨了眨眼睛，現在才早上6點，而且直到9點才有安排工作人員來實驗室上班。他真的無法想出他哪一位下屬會在這個沒有任何緊急狀態的時間點出現，這麼一來，可能的人選名單縮小到個位數。

接著門打開來，Q發誓他的心跳停止了，因為他在任何地方都認得出來那道身影。

「007？」

「Q。」

好像有個堅硬的東西鯁在Q的喉嚨裡，因為Bond在看著他--是真的在看--而這威脅著要粉碎他那顆所剩無幾、疲憊又傷痕累累的心。

他心想 _不要看著我_ ，因為他不認為這次自己可以承受這一切。

「我-我以為你已經離開了。」Q說，他的聲音聽起來有點顫抖，Bond走到他面前停了下來：一身絲綢和羊毛材質的西服襯出簡潔、流暢的肌肉線條，以及那雙極度危險的藍、 _湛藍的_ 眼睛。

「還有一件事。」

Q沒有看著他，反而盯著他的肩膀。

「什麼事？」Q問。

接著Bond來到他的眼前，近到要是Q敢縮短他們兩人之間距離的話，就可以觸碰到他。但是Q走開了。

「你需要什麼？」Q詢問，用上他所有的自制力強忍住卡在他喉嚨裡那可怕、痛徹心扉的感覺，他不會在James Bond面前落淚，他不會大吼大叫，他會在Bond永遠消失之前，最後一次給他任何他想要的東西。

「如果你需要的話，這裡還有輛車，」Q在Bond不發一語時繼續說道。當他還有力氣時，他轉身離開，「反正那也是你的，就拿去吧。」

「那不是我想要的。」

Q為了找點事情做開始收拾起他的辦公桌。

「Bond，你不能拿走那把榴彈槍。」

「我不想要那把榴彈槍，Q。」

Q在一堆文件上扔了一個文件夾，接著又拿起來放到他另一個備用的工作站。

「再說最後一次，我不會幫你做一隻爆炸筆的。」

「沒關係，爆炸手錶是我新的最愛。」

Q將手中的文件夾放在桌上。

「那你到底想要什麼？」

這些話就這麼脫口而出，Q覺得自己應該為此感到驕傲，因為他很久以前就該勇敢地面對Bond。

「你。」

Q雙手撐在桌上，呼出一口氣，確信Bond正好擊中他的痛處。

「你不能說那樣的話，Bond，你不能只是--」

「我沒有。」

聽見這幾個字，Q忍不住回頭，因為他還是愚蠢又拼命地懷抱著Bond不是在說謊騙他的希望。他眼前所見的跟他預期的不一樣，因為Bond像是一個人而不是一件武器站在他面前，他看著Q的方式就好像他再也不想看見其他人一樣。

「我不是只是說說。」

Q眨了幾下眼睛，收回眼角即將潰堤的淚水。

「我現在太累了，沒辦法玩你的遊戲，Bond。只要告訴我這次你想要什麼，把這件事做完就結束了。」

Bond試探性地碰觸Q的手，這讓人很驚訝James Bond會猶豫不決，但他呈現出那樣的姿勢，讓他的指尖溫柔地貼著Q的指尖。

「看著我。」Bond開口道。

Q沒有看著Bond，反而專注在那些手指們輕柔地貼在他纖細的手上，明白如果Bond想的話，他可能會傷害他，但他永遠不會。Q想知道當他最信任的人是世界上最致命的殺手之一時，別人會怎麼說他。

「Q。」

「Bond。」

他碰觸到Q的手腕，一開始只有外側，接著移到內側，讓他帶繭的手指輕輕按壓在Q脈搏跳動的地方。

「看著我。」Bond再一次開口。

「為什麼？」

「因為，」Bond鬆鬆地扣住Q的手腕，用一種Q不太敢相信的溫柔讓他留在原地，「我想看著你。」

「也許，」Q說，沒辦法阻止自己顫抖的聲音，「我不想讓你看到我。」

Bond另一隻手愛撫著Q的側臉，這讓他的呼吸變得不順暢幾乎快停止，因為Bond觸摸他的方式就好像他在觸摸一個戀人，哪怕這麼做很狡猾和不公平，Q也沒有抽身離開或是痛斥Bond那惡劣的行徑，他反而閉上眼睛貼近對方的手心。因為就算這是場鬧劇、一個謊言、一種操縱人的伎倆，Q願意相信這一切都是真實的，就算只有一下下也好。

「很難不去看你。」

Q盯著Bond的領帶、西裝的線條、他的領針，任何阻止自己去思考那些滿懷希望又愚蠢的想法。Bond想要某個東西，僅此而已，他不懂他說的話有多殘忍。根本不懂。

但隨即Bond輕輕嘆了口氣，就跟他時常在完成一件任務後，只有他們兩個人獨處的深夜一樣，彷彿他想說點什麼卻找不出合適的字眼。

而在這個清冷、灰濛濛的清晨，他似乎找到了：

「你是唯一一個像那樣看著我的人。」

Q咽了口口水。

「像哪樣？」

「像你愛我。」

Q強迫自己呼吸、調整好講話的音節，才不會顯得結結巴巴或是脫口而出，因為這只是一場遊戲，並不是真的，他不能說出他真正的心情，不能對Bond說，永遠都不行。

「我不愛你。」Q說。

「證明給我看，」Bond邊說邊抬起Q的下巴，「看著我。」

Q照做了。

Bond的一切都是令人難以抗拒的危險和美麗，他的眼神凌厲、極富洞察，而且是那麼、那麼的 _湛藍_ 。當然，所有Q希望Bond看著他的時候，對方卻沒有；而現在，現在正是Bond選擇看著他，他卻希望此刻自己能躲起來，以減輕那疼痛不已的傷口。

「說出來。」Bond開口道。

Q心裡默念 _不要看著我_ ，因為他想對自己口中說出的謊言哭泣，他說：

「我不。」

「你不什麼？」

「我不，」Q再次開口的同時一顆難堪的淚珠從他的右眼滑落，「我不愛你。」

Bond鬆開Q的手腕，然後突然一雙溫暖的手捧住他的臉，粗糙的拇指拭去臉頰上出賣他的眼淚。在這一刻，Q感覺到難以置信的安全和被愛，因為以前從來沒有一個人像這樣對待他，或許以後也不會再有。這樣沒關係，因為這是Bond，而他愛他。

他是如此的愛他。

Q不太確定這樣算什麼，但是Bond的表情變得明亮，接著他笑起來的樣子讓Q的膝蓋發軟。

「你這騙子。」Bond說，並且吻上他。

這完全不是Q期待的，他聽過Bond接吻--實際上是相當多--隔著通訊耳機，對於被他親吻會是什麼樣子，他可是聽到一些非常詳細的現場轉播，但這跟那些親吻一點都不像。這個吻不具侵略性、沒有要求對方服從，Bond也沒有逼他後退撞上牆壁或是家具，也不像在執行任務(有時候是非任務)中試圖撕開他的衣服。

這很不同，感覺起來緩慢、甜美、深情，就好像Bond在告訴他 _我在這裡，我在看著你而且眼前只有你_ ，Q覺得自己的腦袋隨著疑惑和愉悅變得輕飄飄的，因為他以前從來沒有像這樣被親吻過。

當一吻結束之際--以Q喜愛的方式來說，的確結束得太快--Bond瞳孔的顏色已變暗，Q則確定自己忘記怎麼呼吸。

接下來，Bond看著他微笑說：

「還有一件事。」

**00Q00Q00Q**

Q在Bond的床上醒來。

通往露台的門稍微開了個縫，剛好足夠讓Q感覺到夜晚涼爽的空氣輕拂過他光裸的肩膀，還可以聽見底下街道上來往不停的車流聲。

他知道他是獨自一人，旁邊沒有另一副身體的重量和熱量，只有汗水和性愛的芬芳留在冷卻的床單上。Q閉上雙眼深深地吸了一口氣，因為這情形似曾相似，無數的情人將他單獨留下，那些人總是得到之後就離開，從不停留。他不喜歡胸口的那股疼痛而皺起眉頭，他現在應該清楚知道，人們說 _愛_ 的時候，並不是認真的，尤其是像Bond這樣的人。

Q翻個身，在Bond剛剛所躺的位置蜷縮起身子，在那裡他們終於走到一起，在那裡他們會從國家美術館第一次會面，討論著宏偉的老舊戰艦和時間的必然性那刻起，就屬於彼此。

老實說，他以為他們或許會有結果，因為Bond親吻他方式就好像沒有明天，而仰慕他態度就像之前從未有過情人一樣，但雙零特工們都是這麼做的，所以愛上Bond勢必會心痛，他還天真的相信所有事情。

但當Q正在思考整件事時，他聽見露台傳來腳步聲，光腳踩著輕柔的步伐來到床邊，床墊陷下去的同時Bond鑽到他身後，摟著Q的身體，就好像他想讓自己一直待在那裡。Q向後靠向他，貼近沿著他後頸向上親吻至他髮梢的那雙嘴唇，讓他的手臂泛起一片雞皮疙瘩。

「我以為你已經離開了。」這是Q今天第二次說這句話。

Bond心滿意足地哼了一聲。

「這裡才是我想待的地方。」

Q用意志力讓自己狂亂不已的心跳聲平靜下來。

「Dr. Swann怎麼辦？」

「她怎麼了？」

Q吞了口口水。

「你們…一起離開了。」

「的確。」

聽見這兩個字，Q回想起那個晚上Bond走向她，被她吸引過去的景象，頓時雙眼感到一陣灼熱。

「那你為什麼回來？」

「你聽起來在生氣。」

Q轉頭把臉埋進枕頭裡。

「我沒有。」

Bond轉而親吻著Q的肩翼。

「我答應過她父親我會保護她，」Bond解釋道，「我帶她去某個安全的地方。」

「這麼說，你要回去嗎？」Q的問題繞過他喉嚨裡隨著Bond的嘴唇輕觸在自己肌膚上，而微微顫抖的堅硬東西，說了出來。

「不，」Bond說，「她想脫離這種生活。」

Q閉上雙眼。

「那你呢？」

「我告訴過你，」Bond低聲說，同時慢慢向上吻回Q的後頸，「這裡才是我想待的地方。」

Q感覺自己心跳加速，因為Bond的話所帶來期待和希望，沉重地 _撲通-撲通-撲通_ 跳著。

「從哪時候開始的？」

「從你告訴我用點力把門撞開那時候。」

Q很想笑。但反而脫口而出：

「有那麼久？」

Bond的鼻尖輕輕蹭著Q耳後的位置。

「其實，也許在那之前，是那時候你說你可以穿著睡衣做哪些事情的調情話。」

Q對此真的笑了出來，Bond也跟著笑了。

「但說實話。」Q說。

「嗯，說實話。」

「你還真是慢慢來。」

Bond將前額抵在Q的後頸上，像是沉痛地呼吸著。過了好長一段時間他才開口，當他這麼做時，說出口的話卻完全不如Q所預料的。

「我很害怕。」

這樣出人意料的告白感覺起來是極為親密，甚至比兩人之間的性愛還來得親密，Q也無須Bond多做解釋就能明白，過去有太多他深愛和信任的人，最後都消逝了。

Q將自己的手覆蓋在Bond的手之上。

「那現在呢？」Q問。

「還是害怕。」Bond坦承道。

他不是唯一一個害怕的人，Q恐懼--非常、極度的恐懼--這所有一切：他們之間的可能性、自己會更加愛上Bond、他靠在自己背後的感覺、他躺在床墊上的重量，和他打在自己肩膀上的呼吸。如果Bond離開了，自己會變成什麼樣子？如果Bond死了呢？

「對不起，」Bond說，Q花了一點時間才意識到這是因為他開始顫抖，Bond用他溫暖的掌心像在安撫似的舒緩他的背，「我不該回來的。」

Bond作勢要離開，但Q抓緊他的手，他是害怕沒錯，但更害怕的是放開這一切。

放手讓Bond離開。

「不，」Q說，讓他們十指緊扣。「我很高興你這麼做了。」

Bond再次虔敬、寵愛地親吻他的後頸，Q突然間無法想像未來沒有Bond的日子。他在Bond的懷裡轉過身回吻他，非常輕柔地吻在唇上，因為Bond從來沒有像此刻一樣更像是一個人，而不是一件武器，Q為此則是深深地愛上他。

「你可以為我再做一件事嗎？」Bond詢問。

Q閉上眼睛嘆了口氣。

「是什麼？」

「看著我。」

Q睜開眼睛，看到Bond的雙眼是如此湛藍，以至於他幾乎無法呼吸。

「要求我留下來。」

這當中帶有一些脆弱，阻礙了Bond懷著自己能被人如此熱烈需要的希望；而Q明白，正如他從一開始就明白，當Bond開口要求他任何事情時，自己永遠無法拒絕。

「留下來，」Q說，「跟我在一起。」

Bond的手指穿過他的髮梢，向下來到他的脖頸處，他的拇指放在Q肌膚下脈搏跳動的地方。他們彼此都知道這不會是永遠，但只要他們盡其所能留在對方身邊，這樣也就足夠了。

「好。」

Bond看起來似乎不再擔心或害怕，如果說有什麼不一樣的話，他聽起來很滿足，就好像他很 _快樂_ ，這是這麼久以來第一次，Q覺得自己或許也很快樂。

「我會留下來。」

**End**

 

 

譯者有話說：

請問虐嗎？還是很想把Bond先生拖去揍一頓？(笑)

尤其譯者當初翻譯時邊聽「浪費」，簡直心酸到一個不行。

很高興dhampir72太太在電影欣賞會後又重拾對00Q的熱情，這篇其實三月中就翻譯完成，不過太太表示正在寫Bond視角，本想一起要授權一次更新，但目前還在努力中，而且又挖了新坑，還是決定先發出來。等太太寫完Bond視角，譯者會再去要授權，給這篇文一個完整。

Tumblr上procoffeinating太太替這篇作品畫了一幅畫，連結在[這裡](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/post/140294728268/ive-just-read-favours-by-dhampir72-and-had-a)。


End file.
